


Our Little Getaway

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: "Excuse you, Sir" [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Discussions of sex, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Safer Sex, Seduction, Surprises, Walks On The Beach, private island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: After two long months of recovery, both mental and physical, Jensen and Jared are off on a private vacation, each with their own special surprise for the trip.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: "Excuse you, Sir" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115513
Comments: 35
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back! Please enjoy!

A little over a year ago to the date, Jensen Ackles entered the Sunflower Grounds Coffee House and met Jared Padalecki. Since then there have been some blissful ups and traumatizing downs and quite a few in-betweens. 

But now? Now, everything was looking up.

He was flying a plane over the ocean, wheel in his hands, beautiful man in the co-pilot seat, and a whole month of beach bumming in his future. Everything was planned ahead of time, from food to plane fuel to laundry detergent. No one knew where they were going outside of the inner circle and for the first time since he was a boy, Jensen felt free.

“I still can’t believe you own an island.”

Jensen chuckled and shook his head. “You’re never gonna let that go are you?”

“It’s an  _ island _ . A natural piece of the earth. And you own it. How much did that even cost you?”

“No idea. My dad bought the place because mom liked it when they rented it for the honeymoon; it just got passed down to me. I’m sure it was a pretty penny though.”

“How romantic. Will you buy me an island one day?”

“I knew you only wanted me for my money.”

“At least I’m an honest gold digger.”

Jensen laughed again. Ups and downs aside, Jared was the best thing that ever happened to him. And, if everything went well on their little vacation, he’d get a chance to show Jared just how much he meant to him. His mind drifted to the small box resting deep in the bottom of his biggest suitcase inside a roll of socks.

He could do this. They were ready for this.

\-------------

“Jensen, seriously, why did I only just now find out about your private island with a  _ fucking mansion _ on it?” He’d expected a cabin or a beach house or something. It would’ve been ridiculously elegant for sure but a three story house with a pool ( _ “Seriously? The ocean is RIGHT THERE.” _ ), His and His bathrooms ( _ “Do you think there’s enough room for all my hair products?” _ ), and quite possibly the most glorious grill he’d ever laid eyes on ( _ “Let’s live here full time. Please?” _ ) was a bit much. Then again, a lot of things Jensen did were a bit much.

“It just never came up. Believe it or not, I don’t have much reason to come out here. Besides, this isn’t even my fanciest vacation spot.”

Jared faked offense. “I saved your life and you can’t even take me to your favorite spot? Where do I really rank in your life, hm?”

Jensen snorted and rolled his eyes. “Lighten up, drama queen. I’m just saving the best for a special occasion.”

“And what might that be?”

A shrug. “You’ll just have to wait and see I guess.”

“You’re mean.”

“Yeah, but you knew that.”

Jared scoffed. “Whatever. I’m gonna get unpacked and then take a dip in your unnecessary pool.”

“Oooh can I watch?”

“It’s a free house.” Jared winked and ducked into his bathroom. For all his teasing, he was glad to be away with Jensen. After everything that happened, they needed a little break, a chance for good things. And maybe it was just the energy on this island or maybe his excitement about Jensen being back on his feet but he felt ready for something new. They’d been together for just over a year and Jared trusted his boyfriend in ways he’d never trusted anyone. He was ready to take the next step and he’d probably kept Jensen waiting long enough.

Jed was officially in the past. This was the last wound to heal.

Jared primped and preened until he felt ready. Armed with swim trunks that left very little to the imagination and a towel that wouldn’t fare much better, he headed for the pool.

This month, he was seducing Jensen Ackles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little introspection from Jensen and Jared on their goals for this trip ft. Slightly Spicy Fantasies.

Growing up in a wealthy house gave Jensen an appreciation for the finer things in life. Fine art, fine dining, fine clothes, all that five-star top-tier jazz. He’d been surrounded by it his whole life but he never took it for granted. Art was a special interest of his, particularly Baroque-era paintings. His private collection spanned many eras, all carefully stored and cared for of course, but he had a few favorites. One such favorite that had a semi-permanent home in his study was a reproduction of _Echo and Narcissus_. He never could quite put his finger on why it caught his attention. Perhaps it was the realism of the scene, the kind that gave the impression one could step through the frame and enter the world within. Perhaps it was the mythology behind the art, the tragedy of a man betrayed by his own desires. Perhaps he just needed a high-class excuse to stare at a half-naked man. He’d never tell.

The point is, Jensen was well versed in things that Looked Good. He might even go as far as to say he knew a thing or two about things that Looked Stunning. He was hardly an art critic but he knew what to look for in an excellent piece of art.

This is how he knew for a fact that there was no single art critic in the world, now or ever, that could possibly be able to describe or judge the absolute beauty of Jared Padalecki. Jensen had always been attracted to him and often commented on how unfair it was that Jared was able to be so fucking hot with what seemed like no effort. Having him around as a caregiver for the last few months only confirmed that his boyfriend was some sort of wizard that was capable of pulling off any look, no matter how disheveled.

That being said, Jensen was thoroughly convinced no amount of exposure to Jared’s beauty could have possibly prepared him for the sight of his boyfriend in very tight swim trunks. In the last year, he’d only seen Jared shirtless a few times and, aside from the one very emotional night after that disaster of a wedding during which he was otherwise occupied, they were very fleeting moments that could not properly do him justice. Lean but muscular arms lead to big hands and long fingers that gave Jensen far too many fantasies. Clearly defined pecs and abs that led rivulets of water dance over his torso like something out of a Renaissance depiction of Jesus Chirst himself. Then there were those legs. Legs that went on for miles, sculpted into gorgeous muscles that sent Jensen’s mind in all the wrong directions. Combine all that with watching him move gracefully through the water and the siren’s call was impossible to ignore. He doubted his sunglasses hid his obvious staring and he found that he didn’t really care. Well, unless Jared caught him looking. Then he went back to badly pretending he was just casually sunning himself on one of the deck chairs. 

Now, anyone who knew Jensen might ask why he was just sitting and waiting. He clearly wanted Jared, had done for a while, and it’s not like it would be an unwelcome offer. Jared was his boyfriend after all, one who often complimented him on his looks both in and out of the suits he made a habit of wearing. On top of that, Jared had seen some of the darkest parts of him and the life he led and hadn’t run away screaming. Clearly, they were a match made in heaven and no one would say it was out of bounds if he were to take off his sunglasses, dive into the pool, push Jared up against the side, and make out with him until they couldn’t breathe before taking in right there on the patio. 

But he won’t. Not yet.

Why?

For starters, he’s Jensen fucking Ackles and he was raised to be a gentleman. He was taking this seriously and that meant he needed a clear ‘yes’ before properly making his move, especially given his boyfriend’s past with sexual assault. He wanted to do it right. Secondly, he had a thing for enthusiastic consent. Ideally, he wouldn’t have Jared’s strong legs wrapped around his waist unless he was wearing his lungs out from begging for it. Thirdly, they had a whole month and Jensen had another question he wanted to get a ‘yes’ to before he started thinking about that.

His mind wandered back to that little black box rolled up in that sock, still in the bottom of his suitcase. They hadn’t discussed marriage yet but Jensen was certain Jared would say yes after everything they’d been through together. Kidnapping, hometown trauma, killing for each other, all things that led to a special bond. Jensen trusted Jared with his life and there’s nothing he wouldn’t risk to save his boyfriend if it ever came to it. He wanted Jared by his side for the rest of his life. All he needed was the right moment to pop the question.

When did he become a romantic?

When he met Jared fucking Padalecki.

\------------

Jared eventually got tired of swimming and decided it was high time he got all the travel grime washed off of him. As he stood under the spray of the water, he considered his next move.

Wandering about in clothes that left little to the imagination was a good idea and something that he could easily pull off or pass off as innocent given their current location but that wouldn’t cut it. He’d practically pranced around in front of Jensen for almost two hours and nothing happened aside from him ogling Jared from the deck chair. He wasn’t going to complain about it but that was hardly any different from any other day Jared happened to be looking particularly good. He’d incorporate immodesty into his game plan for the rest of the trip but something told him he’d need to step it up if he wanted it to go anywhere. 

One thing he’d learned about Jensen over the course of the last year was that he could be quite the gentleman when he was in the mood for it. Not once did he ever push Jared beyond was he was comfortable with in any aspect of their relationship, either waiting for Jared to make the move or asking for permission first and he always conceded when the answer was ‘no’. He knew he could probably just ask Jensen about it and they would talk and probably make a list of rules and everything would be safe and sane and comfy and probably very sexy too. And that was all fine and dandy, but Jared really wanted his boyfriend to make the first move with this one. Hence the seduction process.

Unfortunately, Jared had very little experience in the process of active seduction. He could flirt and tease well enough but making the right moves to get someone to take him to bed was an entirely new ball game. He’d briefly considered looking through those gossip magazines since they always seemed to have tips but Genevieve had steered him firmly away from those and many other advice columns years ago. He didn’t really know where else to look so he was going solo. 

Part of him wondered if he really should force it. Maybe he just needed to act like normal and let Jensen come to him that way. And maybe he could just not get laid for another ten years and- Nope. Jensen was waayyyy too hot for that.

He needed a strategy. A proper game plan. For now, he’d stick with the immodesty. It’s not like there was anyone in the house to stop him and it was hot out here so it would hardly be inconvenient. He could probably gain extra Sexy Points by cooking too. He really wanted to use that kitchen and, while he wasn’t the best cook, he did a pretty good job when he had the tools to do it right. What was the old adage: The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach?

But would lack of clothes and abundance of good cooking be enough to encourage Jensen to kiss him roughly in the hall and ask in that husky voice if he wants it in the bedroom or if he wouldn’t mind going right against the wall there?

Turning off the water in the shower, he determined there was only one way to find out. He would find a way to get past that gentleman attitude, even if it took all month.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen is having some problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this is! It's basically a trailer for the next chapter, which is well underway. Expect an update soon!

Jensen woke up in the morning to find the bed empty. Frowning, he sat up in his tiny blanket burrito and glanced around the room, finding it empty. There was no noise coming from either of the bathrooms, so Jared just wasn’t in the area. But it was still so early. Where-

Hold on. Was that...bacon he smelled?

He padded downstairs, pajama pants hanging loosely on his hips as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He was greeted by the wonderful sight of Jared in cutoff jean shorts and an apron, humming while he made scrambled eggs. Jensen was pretty sure he’d never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

“Good morning.” A plate of bacon and eggs slid across the counter towards him. “Coffee’s still brewing but I figure that’ll perk you up.”

Jensen hummed noncommittally and kissed his cheek. Something was definitely perking him up this morning. He could start every day like this….

He hoped he’d get the chance to.

\---------

“Ooops, dropped the pen. Better get that.”

Jared was awfully clumsy lately.

“I should just wash this towel again with how many times I’ve dropped it.”

Jared apparently liked to bend over when he dropped things.

“This silverware is so slippery! Maybe you should keep it less shiny.”

If Jensen didn’t know any better, he’d say it was deliberate.

“You’d think the grip on the spatula would make it easier to hold.”

Of course, there was always the chance that it was.

“Oh, look, there’s my phone! Must’ve dropped it.”

But if it was, why didn’t Jared just say something?

“Whoops, my sunglasses just feel right off.”

Unless, this  _ was _ him saying something….

“I can’t find the remote- Oh, look, there it is! Under the couch.”

Jensen groaned and covered his face with the book he was definitely reading and not just using as a prop. Being a gentleman was hard.

\--------

Jensen was fairly certain Jared had packed more than shorts and swim trunks when they were prepping for the trip. He double checked the suitcases himself.

Not that anyone would be able to tell given Jared’s choice in wardrobe so far.

Jensen watched from behind his sunglasses as Jared jogged past on the beach. Those shorts were practically painted on. He could see the bulge and the wonderful curve of his ass. That sinfully beautiful ass that Jared had been almost shamelessly showing off since day one. He should spank that ass for being such a tease. And maybe if Jared took them like a good boy, Jensen would fuck him as a reward…. He groaned softly and palmed his cock, thinking unsexy thoughts to get the tent in his own shorts to go down before Jared came back. 

Jensen was going to be good. For Jared’s sake and his own, he needed to be good. If Jared wanted him to rail him into the mattress so hard he couldn’t walk for a few days, then he’d ask. Right? Right.

He could keep telling himself that.

\--------

Jensen was beginning to regret the gym he had installed a few years ago. It was fine when it was just him coming to the island to unwind for a bit. But this? How was he supposed to deal with this?

Jared sat up on the bench he’d just been benching 185 on and ran his towel over his face and chest. Jensen should quit watching and go do something else. Or walk over and bend him over the bench. Either way. No problems.

Now Jared was drinking from his water bottle, throat working as he took one continuous sip. That should not be giving him inappropriate thoughts. And yet….

He was being ridiculous. He was Jensen fucking Ackles for crying out loud. People thought themselves at his feet for money, sex, power, anything they thought they could get out of him. It’s not like he was some blushing virgin or anything like that. He could just walk over to Jared, his boyfriend, a consenting adult, and ask for sex. He should be able to do that.

No. He promised himself he’d be good.

If Jared wanted it, he’d ask. Jensen knew his boyfriend and Jared was never one to beat around the bush. He asked for what he wanted. Teasing wasn’t in his playbook. 

Jared would come to him when he was good and ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is tired of waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while. Had a small bit of writer's block for pretty much all my WIPs :/ 
> 
> I'm back now though so here.
> 
> Have some ✨ spice ✨

Jared had a plan. It was a good plan. Seduce Jensen by walking around in as little clothing as possible, cooking breakfast every morning, and just being casually sexy any time he was in the general vicinity. So far, he’d been at it for about two weeks. 

The results:

  1. Jensen was really cute with bedhead and his little grumbly noises that he used instead of words before he had his coffee
  2. Jensen was very insistent on wearing a shirt for someone on a tropical vacation
  3. Jensen was very aware of what Jared was doing, given how much he was staring, but he apparently didn’t plan on doing anything about it



That last note was particularly annoying.

Jared wasn’t sure what else he was supposed to be doing. This was supposed to be a chance for them to relax and enjoy being alive and with each other. Relaxing and enjoying himself was not an easy thing to do when he was worried about what he was doing wrong in his attempts to seduce his boyfriend. 

He inspected himself in the mirror one more time. Cutoff shorts? Check. Hair tied back in a bun? Check. No shirt? Check. Enough sunscreen on to make his skin a little shiny? Double check. 

Sighing, he left the bathroom and grabbed his towel. He was just going to do some tanning today. No point in sexy swimming if it wasn’t going to get him what he wanted.

Unless….

He smirked and decided to leave his shorts off today. Maybe he just needed to kick things up a notch.

\-----------

Two weeks.

Two weeks of watching Jared prance around practically naked. 

Two weeks of Jared bending over at almost every opportunity.

Two weeks of Jared stretching his graceful limbs for a swim or a jog around the island.

Two weeks of Jared pushing every Horny Button Jensen could possibly have.

It was toture. Pure, cruel, largely self-inflicted torture.

He was gonna fucking lose it.

He stumbled downstairs to find breakfast already made, but no Jared in sight. Not too unusual since Jensen took his time getting out of bed that morning (because he was capable or relaxing when he felt like it, thank you very much) but he didn’t hear Jared anywhere else in the house. Where was he?

He made a plate for himself and wandered to the back patio, figuring if Jared wasn’t already out and about running or swimming he would be very soon. He nearly dropped his plate upon seeing Jared laying on his stomach in his birthday suit but considering the patio was littered with only a little food instead of shards of plate, he figured he handled it pretty well. “H-Hey, Jared. Just tanning today?”

“Mhm. Not really in the mood for a swim or a jog today,” came his boyfriend’s sleepy voice. “I just wanted to get some sun. Do you mind watching me? Make sure I don’t burn? I put on sunscreen but I’m pretty relaxed right now….”

“Y-yeah, no problem.” Look at a naked Jared all morning? Maybe even rubbing sunscreen on that? Who was he to say no to such a request? 

“Mmmm thanks, babe. Love you.” With that, he nestled his head in his arms and left his glorious body in Jensen’s capable hands. 

Sweet, pure, unbridled torture….

\--------

Jensen Ackles was insane. Or an idiot. Or maybe both.

Jared was going to fucking lose it.

Two weeks and he’s gone through every seduction trick he knows (and probably stumbled on a few he didn’t) and Jensen wasn’t doing a goddamn thing. The tanning had been a last resort but his wonderful sweet and stupid boyfriend was a gentleman the whole time, even when applying sunscreen. 

He growled softly and wrapped a towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower. What was he supposed to do now? The only other thing he could think to do was just come out and ask but he didn’t want to seem desperate. Then again, he had stooped to naked tanning so maybe he already passed desperate. 

He sighed, running his hand over his face as he stepped into their shared bedroom. Jensen was somewhere else in the house, probably in the living room setting up the Clint Eastwood marathon Jared was promised him a couple of days ago. This left him with two options:

  1. Go down there in a crop top and shorts and be a clingy teddy bear
  2. Go down there naked and demand they leave the marathon for another day because he was a little tired of the gentleman routine and, to be honest, fucking him into next week was the best way to get Jared to sit still that long anyway



Both options were slightly pathetic, but at least one of them promised some kind of result. The only question was, did he have the guts to do it? 

He eyed himself in the mirror. His hair was slightly wet and trickling little drops of water down his chest every now and then, all the way down to the towle slung low on his hips, offering a tease of what lay underneath. He looked good. Really good. Fuckable, even.

“Fuck it,” he muttered, heading downstairs. Something had to give.

He stormed into the living room and stood between Jensen and the television set. “Okay, I didn’t think I’d have to do this but clearly it’s necessary.” He held up the hand not holding his towel before Jensen could say anything. “I, Jared Padalecki, have been busting my ass, quite literally, in an attempt to seduce you. Ordinarily, given how much staring you’ve been doing I would count my efforts as a success but since you haven’t done anything but stare, I can’t really do that. So I’m going to spell it out for you. I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me. Preferably hard and on that luxurious California King mattress that honestly has no right being as comfortable as it is. So here’s what’s going to happen. I’m gonna go back upstairs and get on that bed. You can join me or you can stay here but I’m going to get off either way.” 

Jared took a short moment to appreciate the slack-jawed expression on Jensen’s face before turning and letting his towel fall a little as he went up the stairs. He barely made it to the top before he was pushed chest-first against the wall and had a very excited Jensen behind him.

"You, Jared Padalecki, have been a fucking tease for the past two weeks," he growled, gripping Jared's ass. " _ I _ was trying to be a gentleman. I figured if you wanted it, you'd ask and I would be more than happy to oblige. And I had considered that you prancing around with  _ this _ in my face all day was some kind of hint, but I didn't want to assume. See, I have my preferences too. One of those preferences is a...shall we say  _ enthusiastic _ partner. I fully intended to fuck you, but I wanted to you  _ ask  _ first. Maybe even do a little begging."

"I don't  _ beg _ , Ackles."

"Not yet. But you did ask and that's good enough to get me started." 

Jared bit his lip and shivered when his towel was ripped away. This was it.  _ This _ is what he'd been waiting for. "Just to get started, huh? Setting a pretty high bar there."

"Yes. And I aim to surpass it, sweetheart."

"Bring it on," he gasped, pushing his ass back into Jensen's wandering hands.

Jensen nipped his neck. "Go wait on the bed for me. I have a few...things to grab."

"Yeah, okay-" He yelped with the swift smack to his backside.

"Try again."

"...Yes,  _ sir _ ."

Jensen turned him around and pulled him into a heated kiss. "That's better. Go on now. I'll be there in just a few minutes. Don't touch yourself, just wait there with that gorgeous, teasing ass on display for me," he murmured, nipping Jared's bottom lip.

"Yes, sir."

Jensen smirked and kissed him again before wandering off to some area in the house that was not going to be Jared's concern right now. He had his orders.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> I know it's been a minute but I overestimated my abilities to write smut so idek if this is good I just know this is what I got after many days of thinking and agonizing over it so. Yeah. Enjoy.

Jensen watched his boyfriend from the doorway. He was laying on top of the sheets, clearly trying very hard not to move.  _ Such a good boy…. _

In his hands, he held a small paddle, a bottle of lubricant, and some soothing cream for after. He needed to tread carefully now. He didn’t want to add to Jared’s poor history with sex. Even if Jared said he wanted this, there was no real way of knowing how it would go once it got started. Taking a deep breath, he walked in and set his tools on one of the dressers where Jared could see them. He then sat on the edge of the bed and carefully pet Jared’s hair.

“You look delicious,” he murmured, unashamedly staring. “I have a few things I want to talk about before we get going, alright?”

Jared’s eyes flicked up to his face and he tensed. “...Like what?”

“Like what you want from me.” Jensen’s hand moved down to scratch the back of his neck. “I know your past with sex is less than ideal. I don’t want you to think you have to do something just because it’s what I want. I want this to be good for you so I’m gonna ask you a few questions and I want honest answers, okay?”

Jared nodded, resting his head on top of his crossed arms so it would be easier to talk. “Ask away.”

“Is your ex-husband the only sexual partner you’ve ever had?”

“Kinda,” he murmured. “I’ve done...stuff with some people but not that.”

“Okay. Why do you want me to be rough with you? Is that something you’ve enjoyed before?”

Jared shrugged. “A little? It’s not something I’ve done a lot but when I trust someone….I like it.”

_ Good. _ “What are your limits? Is there anything you want me to avoid doing or just aren’t sure about?”

Jared bit his lip, like he was mulling over his next words. “I...I don’t like being called names. Like ‘sweetheart’ is fine but ‘bitch’ or ‘whore’ is a massive turn off. I don’t like being choked. I don’t mind being restrained but only if it’s self-inflicted. Like you can tell me not to move but I don’t want to be tied up or handcuffed or anything, at least not right now. I don’t like being blindfolded either.”

That was about what Jensen had expected but it was always good to get confirmation. “Understandable. Now, what do you like? What do you want me to do to you?” His hand drifted down to Jared’s shoulder blades. 

Jared shivered under him. “I...I like getting compliments. I think it’s called a praise kink?”

Oh he could have fun with that one. “Anything else?”

“I’m really curious about that paddle. And….” He trailed off, a soft blush rising on his cheeks.

“What is it?”

“.....”

“Jared, I need you to be honest with me. Tell me what you want me to do.”

“...Could you suck me off?”

Jensen Ackles was not a religious man, far from it, but he was pretty sure Jared Padalecki was handed to him by a gracious deity. “I think I can accommodate that.” He smirked and returned his hand to Jared’s hair. “Is there anything else you want?”

“Nothing really comes to mind. I don’t have much experience with that….”

“Alright then. Now, I’m going to tell you what I’d like to do next. If I say anything that you aren’t comfortable with, let me know and I can make changes, okay?” He was answered with an affirming nod.

“Good. First, I’m going to put that paddle to use. You’ve been a bit naughty these last couple of weeks. You teased me and you didn’t tell me what you wanted. That warrants punishment. Since this is a first offense, I’m going to be light with you, alright. I think five should do it. After that, I’m going to blow you and then I’m going to fuck you. How does that sound?”

Jared was blushing full force now and he nodded. “I-I think that sounds good. Really good. Very nice.”

Jensen smirked. “Good. Let’s get started then.”

\--------

Jared Padalecki was not very experienced in the world of sex and he was fine with that. He thought being with Jensen, someone who had a reputation for being a bit of a playboy, would make him insecure about that. But that never happened. Jensen never pressed him for intimacy or belittled him for his lack of experience. It was wonderful.

As much as he appreciated Jensen’s patience, he wished they’d done this sooner because he was pretty sure he was dating a sex god. He may not have much to compare it to but he was pretty sure that was the only explanation for the pure bliss he was feeling. Not even his sore ass was bringing him down. He shuddered softly as Jensen rubbed soothing lotion on his cheeks. He was so fucking lucky….

~~~~~~

_ “I need to give you some warm up swats, okay?” _

_ Jared swallowed hard and nodded. He trusted Jensen. He could do this. _

_ “Good boy. I promise it’ll be better this way. _

_ The first one surprised him. The second one stung. The third one felt almost pleasurable. By the time Jensen deemed him ready for the paddle, Jared was hard as a rock and doing his very best not to move. _

_ “Five hits still okay?” _

_ “Yes, sir.” _

_ “Good boy.” _

_ The paddle was a different kind of sting. It was harder and it hurt more than it felt good. BUt this was punishment; it wasn’t supposed to feel good. He’d been a tease and he didn’t tell Jensen what he needed. Bad boys got punished. _

_ But good boys got blow jobs. He could live with that trade off. _

~~~~~~

“You still with me?” Jensen carded his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah, no thanks to you,” he muttered. “You’re too good at that.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever had someone complain I was too good at sex.”

“Glad I could be the first.”

Jensen turned his head and gently kissed his lips. “Are you okay?”

Jared thought for a moment, doing a quick body survey. “I’m a little sore but that’s probably normal. I’m still floating a little from the last orgasm so I’m feeling pretty good.”

“Alright. You just rest here, sweetheart. I’m gonna get us some snacks, okay? We can have movie night up here if you’re up for it.”

“‘Mkay.” He didn’t think he’d be paying much attention though. He had other things to think about.

~~~~~~~~

_ This was heaven. Or hell. Or purgatory. _

_ Something unearthly. _

_ Jensen gently sucked on the head on his cock with thick fingers wrapped around his base. Jared was distantly aware of the fact that they’d just started but it felt like an eternity. _

_ Jensen sucked more of him down. It was both better and worse at the same time.  _

_ Before long, Jensen was deepthroating him and Jared was pretty sure he was going to die of pleasure. He hadn’t had the privilege of being on the receiving end of too many blow jobs in his time and, now that he knew what he’d been missing out on, he was a little offended. The velvety heat of Jensen’s mouth was amazing enough but add on the way his head bobbed and those delicious moans that sent thrills of pleasure through his entire body, Jared was a little surprised he’d lasted this long. _

_ He groaned when Jensen pulled off and replaced his mouth with his hand. “Jen….” _

_ “You’re doing so good for me, baby. I love those little noises you make. You’re getting me all worked up.” Jensen smirked and leaned down to kiss him and Jared should probably be a little offended since he knew where that mouth had been but he felt too good to really care.  _

_ “Jen...Jen…” He panted softly as Jensen’s hand moved faster. “I-I’m close. I’m gonna-” _

_ “I know, sweetheart. Let go for me….” _

_ He did just that, moaning loudly as his orgasm washed over him. He didn’t think he’d ever come so hard in his life. “Thank you,” he murmured, resting his head against Jensen’s shoulder.  _

_ “What are you thanking me for?” Jensen smirked. “I’m not done with you yet.” _

~~~~~~

Jensen held the bottle of water up to his lips despite Jared’s protests that he could take care of himself. “Let me do it, sweetheart. I want to.”

He wasn’t going to argue with that. He swallowed the drink, humming softly as the high of pleasure slowly wore off. “Thank you,” he mumbled, resting his head on Jensen’s chest.

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“I want to though.”

Jensen rubbed his shoulder and moved up to pet his hair. “If you insist. Don’t go falling asleep on me yet, okay? I want you to eat something first.”

“If you insist,” he parroted, smiling at Jensen’s little huff. 

He was the luckiest man in the world right now.

~~~~~~~

_ “Just relax, baby. I’ll take care of you.” _

_ This was the main event. The big moment. The one thing Jared hadn’t let anyone do to him in years. Jensen was going to fuck him, preferably hard and a little rough. And Jared trusted him to do this and it was going to be amazing. _

_ He took a deep breath when he heard the tell-tale click of the bottle of lube. He was on all fours at Jensen’s insistence. It wouldn’t hurt as much and Jensen would never hurt him. He was ready for this. _

_ The first finger felt strange. Not bad, just strange. He adjusted pretty quickly though and soon Jensen added a second. Jared moaned softly as the fingers fucked into him and felt around. It felt good, but still strange. What was he- _

_ “Oh fuuuuckkkk….” He saw stars. “So good Jen….” _

_ Jensen chuckled softly and nipped his shoulder. “I thought you’d like that. Just relax. You’re almost ready….”  _

_ His fingers found that spot and pressed again and again and again until Jared was hard and leaking onto the sheets and pleading. “Jen, please please fuck me! I’m ready, I can take it. I need you, need you in me now!” _

_ “Good boy, asking for what you want….” Jared blushed as Jensen kissed his neck. The fingers disappeared and he heard a condom wrapper being torn open. “Just relax, baby. I got you….” _

_ The blunt head of Jensen’s cock pressed against his ass. It was different, bigger than the fingers had been, but it felt good. Jensen moved slowly, giving Jared time to adjust to the new sensation and kissing up and down his neck as he bottomed out. Christ, he was big. Nice and thick and long. “Good boy, taking my cock like that. Does it feel good, baby?” _

_ “So good Jen….Fuck….” _

_ “You want me to move?” _

_ “Please Jen….” _

_ “Good boy.” _

_ Jensen slowly pulled out and slammed back in, making Jared gasp and fumble before grabbing onto the headboard. He should’ve done that from the beginning, really. Live and learn. God, it felt good, almost too good (not that he was complaining). _

_ “Fuck….” _

_ “You’re doing good, sweetheart. So good for me….” _

_ Jensen set a rough pace and angled himself just so that he’d hit Jared’s prostate on almost every thrust. It was heaven. Or hell. Or maybe purgatory. Jared didn’t really care because he was getting  _ **_fucked_ ** _ and it felt fucking amazing. He heard himself speaking but he was pretty sure he lost the ability to speak coherently three thrusts ago. Jensen reached around and wrapped a hand around his cock and it was too much and not enough and pretty soon he was screaming his way through another orgasm. He felt the thrusts falter a bit and Jensen groaned in his ear as he came too. _

_ They lay there for a few minutes, the warmth of Jensen’s body combining with a mind-blowing orgasm to give him a sense of warmth and safety and pleasure all in one. It was amazing. “Thank you,” he whispered, still floating. _

~~~~~~~

“You still awake?” 

Jared looked up at him with a soft smile. “Yeah. Just thinking.”

“If you can still think after that, I’m getting rusty.”

He chuckled softly and kissed Jensen’s shoulder. “You know what I mean.”

“I know you should probably be getting some sleep.” Jensen pet his hair and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

  
“Mother hen much?”

“I’ve never had any complaints about my bedside manner.”

Jared chuckled softly and rested his head on Jensen’s shoulder. He tried (and failed) to hide his yawn, which had Jensen kissing him again. “Get some sleep, sweetheart. You did good today.”

Jared felt himself smile before he let Jensen soothe him to sleep. He loved this man.

He loved him so fucking much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared gets a surprise the morning after

Jared woke up with the sun in his eyes, traitorous blinds freely letting in the offending rays. Groaning, he rolled over in bed and buried his face in the pillow. He didn’t care what time it was, it was way too early to be awake. He felt like he could sleep for another day if he tried hard enough.

After a few minutes of trying (and failing) to go back to sleep, he heard the sounds of someone bustling in the kitchen. Stretching his arm over the mattress, he confirmed that Jensen was not in bed like he should be and had apparently gone downstairs to make breakfast. He was so sweet.

Jared figured there was no reason for him to stay in bed since he clearly wasn’t going back to sleep and his wonderful boyfriend was elsewhere in the house. He sat up in bed with a groan, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He felt wonderfully sore and he blushed thinking about why. He couldn’t wait to explore  _ that _ aspect of their relationship more. The thought of their sex life was a little less scary now that he knew what to expect and he was ready for more.

But first, breakfast.

He found a pair of pajama pants and padded his way down the stairs. He smiled a little when he heard Jensen humming. It was a nice sound, one he didn’t get to hear often. He wondered what Jensen sounded like when he sang. Sighing softly, he came up behind his boyfriend and glomped onto him, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Good morning….”

“Good morning to you too. Sleep well?”

“Yeah...missed you when I woke up though.”

Jensen turned his head and kissed him on the cheek. “Sorry, sweetheart. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast. Think chocolate-chip pancakes will make up for it?”

Jared pretended to think about it. “Hmmmm I guess that’ll do. I might need some extra kisses to seal the deal….”

His boyfriend laughed softly and kissed him. “I can accommodate that. Now, go make some coffee; you’re distracting me and I’m gonna burn breakfast at this rate.”

Jared slid off of him reluctantly. “Maybe I like burnt breakfast. You don’t know.”

“I’m pretty sure I do.” Jensen waved him away with a spatula. “Go. Coffee. Now.”

One cup of coffee and a little more clingy flirting later, Jared got his precious pancakes and bacon and eggs. He wanted to savor it but when he took his first bite, he realized how hungry he actually was and started scarfing it down. It was still delicious, just fast. And he was sure Jensen had made more; he coils just savor the seconds.

He sighed softly when he finished his plate and looked up to see Jensen smiling at him over his cup of coffee. His breakfast looked like it had hardly been touched, which was weird considering how good it was.

“Everything okay?”

“Hm?”

“You’ve barely eaten anything. Are you feeling okay?”

Jensen nodded and put down his mug. “Yeah. I’m feeling pretty amazing actually.”

Jared tilted his head curiously but decided to let it drop. “If you’re sure. I’m gonna get more food.”

He felt Jensen watching him as he moved about the kitchen. Something was definitely up, but what? He was smiling so it couldn’t be bad, right? Maybe he was just feeling good after last night; Jared certainly was. Yeah. That’s what it was. Totally. 100%.

Jensen was still smiling at him when he came back to the table. Jensen had a lot of different smiles. There was the Happy Smile he usually wore when he saw Jared. There was the Sad Smile he got whenever his family came up. There was the Sadistic Smile that cropped up whenever torture or murder or other such gorey topics came up. There was the Polite Smile that he always wore at parties, and so many more. Despite his knowledge of Jensen and his smiles, Jared couldn’t think of one that matched the one he was wearing now. This was a new smile. What did that mean?

“I love you.”

Jared snapped out of his thoughts so hard he probably had mental whiplash. Jensen said that, right? This wasn’t some drawn out dream?

Fuck it.

“I love you too.” He smiled and reached for Jensen’s hand. “I think I have for a while now but last night….”

“It opened up new things.”

“Yeah. Thank you for that. I...I was worried about it before.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Not like, I thought you would hurt me or anything, I know you wouldn’t, but…. It feels better knowing, I guess?” What was he even saying?

“I get it.” Jensen was still smiling that New Smile. “I just feel...free. Like we had a breakthrough or something. I feel  _ more _ about us, if that makes any sense? Like I don’t feel different. Just...more of what I already felt. I dunno, I’m not the emotions guy here.”

“I get it.” And he did. He loved Jensen,and had for a while. Now he just knew it more, felt it more. 

Something in Jensen’s eyes shifted. Jared felt like if he looked close enough, he could see the gears turning in his boyfriend’s head. It was that same look he got when he was analysing an issue at work, imagining every available option. What was he thinking?

“Marry me.”

What.

“God, I know I’m not doing this right. I had this whole plan: I was gonna cook dinner and distract you with a movie or something so I could set up a picnic on the beach and we’d watch the sunset or something equally romantic and I had this whole speech planned and I don’t even have the ring on me right now! But that’s all just window dressings, right?” Jensen got out of his seat and went down on one knee in front of him. 

“None of that shit matters, not really. I don’t need a candle-lit dinner on the beach and a ten-minute speech to tell you that I love you and I’d love to spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t need to spend two weeks thinking about every detail and not doing anything about it because it’s not perfect yet. Because this is perfect. You and me in the kitchen eating pancakes and enjoying ourselves. That’s our perfect.

“So, Jared Tristan Padalecki, will you marry-”

“Yes.” It was out before he could think about it for too long; he didn’t want to think about it. Thinking about it almost made him reject Jensen so what good was thinking anyway? He wanted this, more than anything. He tackled Jensen to the floor and kissed him hard and passionate and tender. “Yes, Jensen Ross Ackles, I will marry you.”

They didn’t get up from the floor for a while.

And it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay WOW I did not expect to have this chapter out for another couple of days still but I was struck with muse so here we are!
> 
> I still have plenty of ideas for this series but I have some other WIPs calling for me so it may be a couple of days until we get there. I'm either gonna write something on Jensen's background or start on some one-shot ideas I had (Jensen taking Jared to one of his parties, the FBI attempting to turn Jared on Jensen, etc.). Thank you all so much for reading and kudos-ing and commenting! It really means a lot! 
> 
> I'll see you guys in the next story!


End file.
